Mementos
by BrightGrey
Summary: 'Were you expecting me to have occasion to wear this again, Tony' 'Well, you did look good in it...' Tags to 10x11 Drabble piece that just wouldn't leave me alone.


**Mementos**

'Were you expecting me to have occasion to wear this again, Tony?' 'Well, you did look good in it...' Tags to 10x11

* * *

'Ziva we're gonna be late for the appointment!'

'I'll be right out!' Ziva called, resuming her search through their rather full closet with a little more fervour. 'Damn that man and his ridiculous collection of suits,' she muttered, as another one escaped her grasp and hit her in the face. It was definitely time to invest in a bigger closet. Letting out a decidedly frustrated huff she dropped her hands to her sides, staring down at her rather large pregnant belly.

They had been snowed under at work for the last fortnight, leaving no time for washing, and as a result all her maternity clothes lay crumpled in the laundry basket in the bathroom.

'There is no way I am going to fit into any of my regular clothes'

Even Tony's baggy old shirts has become slightly too snug in the last month. It had amused Tony no end when she had plopped down on the couch next to him wearing an old Baltimore shirt of his, only for it to abruptly split open at the front. Despite several half-hearted threats of damage to the DiNozzo family jewels, Ziva had also found the funny side and had ended up in hysterics of the floor of their living room with her husband. But only after Tony had sobered enough to ensure her that she did not, in fact, look like a whale, or a cow, or any such creature and that she was instead, just as beautiful as ever.

Ziva was just about to have a total breakdown, _stupid hormones, _when something bright yellow caught her eye. Tentatively she stretched up on her tippy toes to take a closer look. It was tucked right at the back of the closet, nestled underneath some of Tony's old Hawaiian shirts (which had been banished to the back of the closet when Tony became a little too attached on their honeymoon) and a particularly ghastly Christmas jumper which she suspected had been a gift from the late Mrs Mallard.

Pulling what was revealed to be a yellow shirt down, Ziva unfurled it and held it up for closer inspection. A small gasp escaped her lips as she recognised it and she couldn't help the grin that spread quickly over her face. She flipped it round and held it up to herself. _Not bad..._

'Sweet cheeks, we have to-'Tony was immediately silenced when he saw what she was holding.

'What is this doing here Tony?'

'Ah, yeah...um, about that...' he stuttered, looking decidedly sheepish as he ran a hand through his hair.

'I wondered where this disappeared too. Were you expecting me to have occasion to wear this again Tony?' Ziva asked, eyebrow quirked in amusement.

'Well, you did look good in it,' he murmured, moving closer to her and wrapping his arms around her the best he could given her current situation.

Ziva smiled as she remembered that moment in the bullpen, that day when- _that day..._

Tony recognised the change in her expression instantly.

'Hey,' he whispered, drawing her chin up with his index finger when she didn't meet his gaze. 'Hey, new beginnings remember?'

Ziva met his gaze then and saw the concern, sincerity and overwhelming love swirling through the green. She smiled through the unshed tears, blinking quickly to clear her vision, but none fell.

'New beginnings,' she confirmed, interlinking their hands and bringing them to rest on her baby bump. A lot had changed since that day.

'Come on, get changed, I'll go find the keys and meet you by the door' Giving her one quick kiss he turned to leave the bedroom.

Ziva quickly pulled her pyjama top off, replacing it with the t-shirt. She guessed that her sweatpants would have to do. Turning to leave their bedroom she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't help but chuckle at the words emblazoned across her front.

_Who knew Tony had wanted to put a bun in her oven for so long?_

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! If you could leave me a review or follow me or whatever I'd be really happy! Even just a :) could make my day! and as always feel free to follow me on tumblr: iambrightgrey_


End file.
